moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainmaker
PsiCorps |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Destroy the Weather Crystals |goal2 = Keep the development of the Weather Controller smooth |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown European commander |forces1 = * Six PsiCorps Troopers * Pyros * Tesla Troopers * Crazy Ivans |forces2 = * Standard European arsenal including Siegfried * Kappa Tanks * Thor Gunships |casual1 = Minimal |casual2 = Medium |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Ixith }} Rainmaker is the third Epsilon cooperative mission. Background The Euro Alliance and Pacific Front were exchanging technologies and planned for the Thor Gunship in order to prepare enhanced prototypes and use its weapon on a larger scale. With the help of SteinsTech, they were attempting to create a weapon that harnesses the powers of nature. If they successfully develop it before the Soviets destroy their research facilities, it might shift the balance of power in a way Yuri doesn't desire. PsiCorps Troopers had been sent to the region where the Weather Crystals were currently located and two proselytes were told to eliminate them all as fast as possible. Events Destroy the first Weather Crystal Initially the proselytes each had only three PsiCorps Troopers and they decided to head east. A PsiCorps Trooper walked over the Gate of the highland, took control of a Humvee and quickly let it hit the barrels near the Pillbox below, destroying the Pillbox. Then the proselytes got a few messages: First, there was a Tech Airfield in the central area, which could reduce the number of enemy reinforcements if destroying it. Second, there were two Thor Gunships in this area. Since there were no air defense units, proselytes must let their teams avoided them. Then, the first reinforcements came: three Tesla Troopers and three Pyros on one side and four Crazy Ivans on the other. Then, PsiCorps Troopers took control of a Siege Cadre and let him destroy the nearby occupied buildings, while Crazy Ivans entered the outpost with Tech Airfield from the rear and destroyed all the buildings there. Then all the troops proceed safely to the northwest. PsiCorps Troopers controlled three Humvees in one level, but the proselytes were attacked at this time, they had to annihilate an assault squad consisting of Humvees and Attack Dogs. At the same time, the other side of the PsiCorps Troopers collected each one of Cavalier Tank, Archon AMC and Mirage Tank, and let Crazy Ivans successfully destroy the first Weather Crystal. Destroy the second Weather Crystal As the troops in the northwest continued to travel, they searched for and controlled the more Siege Cadres while allowing PsiCorps Troopers to release Psychic Blast to other infantry along the way. After annihilating another Humvee & Attack Dog assault squad, Siege Caders destroyed the defensive structures along the road and the second Weather Crystal. Destroy the last two Weather Crystals Both proselytes began to move eastward, one of them allowed his troops to move east, from the side to the third Weather Crystal, and let Siege Cadres and Cavalier Tank destroy it. At this point, Weather Crystal had only one left, as they were preparing to approach another Weather Crystal, a soldier carrying an unknown device entered the battlefield from the north and moved southward then to the west, the proselytes were also advised not to engage him. Fortunately, he just passed the battlefield along the road under two Navy SEAL guards and left in a short while. In the end, the two squads went down the high ground and destroyed the last Weather Crystal before an airborne force came to neutralize them. Aftermath With the destruction of all Weather Crystals, the Allies' project of their Weather Controller was delayed. After this accident occurred, the Europeans transferred this project to Pacific Front, and let them continue that, in Virgin Islands. This plan was not finished until two years later, and Yuri seemed to started focusing on sabotage this plan again... Difficulty changes Easy * Some of enemy patrols will be removed. * 2 veterancy crates and an armor upgrade crate will appear at initial position. Normal * None. Mental * 2 patrolling Thor Gunships will appear on the map. Notes zh:呼风唤雨 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions